Forum:Rare drops
Which drops are harder for you to get and which ones were pretty easy? I want to check if the drops I get are easy or if I'm just lucky. We can also cross data to see the average "rarity" of each drop. Here are mine: *Drops I got in first try (First time I passed the level, and not counting Porridge, Rory and the Doctors): UNIT Medic, John Riddell, Punishment Medic, Lorna Bucket, Dr. Bracewell, Bitey the Cybermat *Drops I got in first 10-20 tries: Angie, Dorium, Handles, Adipose, Nefertiti *Drops I got in more than 20 tries: Strax, Rory the Handbot, Sam Garner *Drops I haven't got yet and I'm still trying (playing the same level almost once every day): Clara (got her on the character roll later), Strax's battle outfit, Oswin Oswald, Henry Avery, Mahlokeh, Girl Who Waited (the ones I try the most to get are Oswin and the Girl Who Waited). There are also some characters who I'm trying to get but I only play their level sometimes. Also, some of those topics may not be 100% right, as some of those characters I got almost 1 or 2 months ago, and I don't always count how may times I play a level. Trenzalore456 (talk) 17:19, February 1, 2014 (UTC) I unlocked most of them such a long time ago but I remember first try for Lorna Bucket, 2-5 tires for dorium,handles and adipose. I also bought the women pack before unlocking any of them. However UNIT Medic, John Riddell, Punishment Medic, Dr. Bracewell, Bitey the Cybermat weren't first try for me. I think only strax and 1 or 2 other characters actually took more than 30 tries. meanwhile the girl who waited took the longest, I reckon I played at least 5 or 6 times a day (more druing weekends) and it took me at least 1 week. Strax, jenny and vastra outfit all took long but I remember unlocking them within 2-3 tries after the game has been updated. but after you unlock 1 thing after that update, the drop goes back to normal (however that was all the way back in november, before the advent even started. However the drop within a few tries after an update doesn't follow this pattern any more since mid december) Arthur1812 (talk) 01:55, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Something odd happened to me lately. I haven't got almost any drops in the last weeks, except for the fan favorite allies. Then suddenly I got the Girl Who Waited a few days ago (after trying to drop her for months). Now in the last two days I got Porridge's alternate outfit, Craig Owens, River Song, River's alternate outfit (which I got in the first try and in the same day), Artie Maitland and Cptn. Henry Avery. I'd say it's probably luck or coincidence but I don't know. Maybe it's because I've been playing more variate levels lately. Has this kind of thing already happened to you? Trenzalore456 (talk) 14:55, February 12, 2014 (UTC)